Favorite One
by MutantGirl95
Summary: A day in the life of Klunk. What could be better than spending a day with yours truly, Klunk the Great? Picture for cover done by a DA artist.
1. Chapter 1

Favorite One By: Klunk the Great

I wake up to see a green face next to mine. _'When did I fall asleep next to Orange one's face? Oh well, guess it doesn't matter.' _I stretch, and purr. _'Orange one better get up soon, I'm hungry!' _ I sit there, waiting. It's been eight minutes, I'm bored. I want him up **now!** "MEOW!" _'Get up! I want to eat!'_ "MEOW!" Michelangelo opened his eyes to see Klunk sitting on his plastron. "Hey Klunky, is it time to get up already?" "Meow-row!" "O.k., o.k. I get the picture. I'll go get your kitty kibble." Mikey put his orange mask on and then went to the kitchen, Klunk following and purring the whole way. As soon as Mikey finished pouring the food into the cat bowl, Klunk dove right in. "I guess you were hungry." "Meow." Mikey had to take a second look; Klunk wasn't actually smiling, was he?

_ 'Finally! I was starting to think you were gonna' let me starve. Hey, what's that noise?'_ Klunk looked up to see Angry one, Busy one, Wise one, and- "MEOW!" _'Favorite one!'_ He ran up to him to greet him. _'I want to sit in your lap, pick me up!' _"Dude, looks like Klunkers wants to sit in your lap." Klunk turned to glare at Orange one. _'How many times must I tell you, don't ever call me that? I detest the name Klunkers!'_ "Looks like Klunk don't like dat name." _'Of course I don't like that name! What do you think the glare was for?'_ "Why did you name him Klunk anyways?" _'Yes, why? Couldn't you have come up with a real name? Like Prince or King. Even Socks would have been better!'_ "I don't know, just liked the name."


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, it was time for training. I like to sit and watch Favorite one, he is almost cat-like. "Today my sons, you will train with each other's weapons." There was a collective, "hai Sensei", and then they began. Favorite one exchanged weapons with Orange one, and Busy one exchanged with Angry one. Orange one was told to fight Busy one, so Favorite one will fight Angry one. _'I hope Favorite one wins!'_ _'Dream on! Angry one will win for sure.'_ Oh no, when did Little one get here? _'What are __you__ doing here __Little__ one?'_ I grin; I know how much he hates that name._ 'My name is not Little one! It's Spike.'_ _'Whatever, you still have not answered my question.' 'Well __Klunkers__, I'm here to watch same as you.'_ I hiss at him, _'How dare you! You know I detest that infernal name!' _ He smirked at me, _'If you call me Little one, I will call you Klunkers.'_ I can't believe it, beaten by a turtle! _'Fine! I get the picture.'_ THUMP! I turn back to the fight, Favorite one is on the ground! No, Angry one cannot win!

I end up jumping on Favorite one and I hiss at Angry one. _'Hey, that's cheating! You can't interfere!'_ I turn back to Spike, _'I can and I will!' _"Dumb cat, move outa the way!" "Aaawww! Dude, Klunk is totally trying to protect him!" "Well _Dude_, get yer dumb cat offa him so I can finish what I started!" _'Call me dumb will you? I'll show you dumb!'_ I hiss at him again, and jump for his face. "What the-Yeow! " "KLUNK, what are you doing?! No, bad kitty!" I see Orange one run over to try and get me off of Angry one. Sadly, he succeeds in his mission. "Michelangelo, if your cat cannot be controlled, then he must be removed from the dojo." 'Wait what! No, Wise one I'll be good. Please let me stay!' "Hai Sensei." 'It's your own fault. You're the one who attacked Angry one.'


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chappie! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Betaed by my sister, Wish to Fly.

* * *

Now it's lunch time, and I'm cranky. I had to miss the rest of the training session. Everybody came into the kitchen and sat down, except Orange one who was making lunch. "Meow?" _'Can I have a kitty treat? Please!'_ "What is it Klunky, you hungry? Do you want a kitty treat?" "Meow-wow!" _'Yes, that is exactly what I want!'_ Orange one started searching through the cabinets, he had a confused look on his face. "Sorry Klunky, I guess we don't have any more kitty treats. I must have forgotten to get more." "Meow-wow-ow!" _'What?! But I'm hungry!'_ "I'm sorry, guess you'll have to wait until I give April my shopping list." I have to _wait_ until Kind one goes shopping! Ugh, that could take a while. I look up at Orange one, _'What are you doing?'_ He picks me up and places me on the counter where I see baking supplies. "Can you keep a secret Klunk?" _'Of course I can. No one ever listens to the cat!'_ He looks out the kitchen door, "I'm trying out a new recipe, I'm gonna' make cake balls." _'Hmm, sounds appetizing.'_ I looked at the 'cake balls' they looked so enticing, maybe I could- "Klunk, uh uh uh, cake balls are not for kitty cats." _'Drat, I was so close!'_

A few hours later, Orange one called everyone into the kitchen to try his newest creation. "So, what's this new food that you're so excited about?" "Yeah, it betta' be good." "Trust me guys, you are gonna love this." He said as he removed the cloth. "What are they?" "They're called cake balls. Now, who wants to be the first to try one?" Angry one, Busy one, and Favorite one looked at each other, and then Angry one stepped forward. "I guess I'll try 'em." He picked one up while the others watched and slowly took a bite. "These are really good! Are ya gonna' try 'em before I eat the rest?" "Meow!" _'Hey, save some for the rest of us!'_ "I think Klunk doesn't like the idea of you eating all of them." They look distracted, maybe I can sneak one now. I quickly jump to the counter, and sneak towards the plate. "Klunk, get away from the plate." What?! How did he see me when he has his back towards me?! I jump down from the counter, defeated. Leaving the kitchen, I hop up to the couch. Suddenly, Favorite one sits down next to me. "Hey Klunk, I got something for you." I look up at him, wonder what he got? He looks around quickly, and then picks me up and brings me into his room. After he closes the door, he puts a cake ball on the floor in front of me! "Meow?" "Go ahead, I got it for you." Yes! After I eat it, I thank him for the treat by rubbing up against his legs and purring. "You are very welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the ending is so short. Figured it was what it needed. A shout out to my sister, Wish to Fly, who is my beta reader. She does an awesome job! ^w^

* * *

Later that day, after supper, everyone had some more of the cake balls and again Favorite one snuck one for me. I have to figure out a way to pay him back for all the stuff he's done for me. Maybe I should follow him around tonight and all day tomorrow, I can't think of anything else to do. I go to find Favorite One, he is in his room doing that meditation thingy where he sits real still and closes his eyes. I still can't figure out why he does that. I decide to sit in his lap while he does his thing. 'It's really comfy here. *yawn* Maybe I'll just take a cat nap. He-he, cat nap…'

* * *

Later that day...

I wake up to Orange One calling for me. Looking up at Favorite One, I see he is still meditating. Suddenly, Orange One looks in through the door. "There you are Klunky! I was looking all over for you. What are ya doing in here?" Favorite One opened his eyes, "He came in here earlier and just started cuddling in my lap." "I wonder why he likes you so much Leo." "I don't know." *purr purr* 'Just because, you're_ My_ Favorite One…Also, those cake balls you snuck for me were _good_. '


End file.
